1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for quickly and completely automatically producing a compressed, rolled package of resilient foam material. The invention utilizes a unique wrapper sheet delivery system whereby adhesive is applied to one surface of the wrapper sheet. The foam product and the wrapper sheet are then compressed and rolled. The wrapper sheet adheres to the circumference of the foamed material package, and to itself, to maintain the package in a tightly rolled and compressed state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,504 discloses a method and apparatus of making a compressed, rolled package of resilient compressible foamed sheet material wherein a cylindrical roller engages and compresses an edge of the foamed sheet material causing the foam material behind the roller to curl up and fold over upon itself. Directly behind the cylindrical roller is a carrier which continues the pressurized engagement with the rolling foamed material and continues the rolling of the package until it is formed into a compressed rolled package. This patent further discloses the wrapping of the compressed rolled foam material with a plastic wrapping sheet to maintain the package in a compressed rolled state.
The apparatus of this patent utilizes a stationary table 10 upon which a foam sheet (S) and a wrapping sheet (W) are manually placed and arranged for subsequent rolling and wrapping. The rolling and wrapping operation is accomplished by advancing carrier 20, having cylindrical roll 35 at its leading edge, over the foam sheet and wrapper sheet respectively. The typical operation of this apparatus is to have a workman place and position the foam sheet and the wrapper sheet on the table and then to activate the moving carrier (20) to perform the rolling and wrapping operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,536 discloses a method and apparatus for automatically compressing and banding a stack of compressible articles. A stack of articles is fed along a path and a pair of banding or wrapping sheets are brought into engagement with the stack. The stack is compressed between oppositely directed forces and the ends of the wrapping sheets are overlapped and joined to form an endless band around the articles. When the compressive forces are relieved, the articles are held in a compressed and stacked state by the wrapping sheets. The individual wrapping sheets are severed from long supply webs, separated into sections by score lines, perforations or other types of pre-weakened areas, prior to being joined into an endless band around the compressed stack.